


Shooting for the Stars

by Cailynn_koi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Multi, Romance, all relationships established except readers, idk how tags work, lydia and stiles were together, normal highschoolers, parrish and lydia are kinda together, reader is female, reader is short, sorry tall people, they broke up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailynn_koi/pseuds/Cailynn_koi
Summary: That's when you heard it, the front door opening and closing. your mom was leaving for work. In the blink of an eye you had Stiles pinned to the siding of the house, both hands on his shoulders wrestling him still“Shut up and stay still Stiles”You didn't know why Stiles had come over so early in the morning, you didn't know why he did what he did, you also didn't know how he could be so utterly clueless all of the time. you loved him anyway, how could you not. Stiles, Scott and You had been friends since freshman year and you had been in love with Stiles since then too.what happens when secrets are spilled in the middle of the night and a vengeful guy from your past shows up at the school the next day? Will you ever admit your feelings to Stiles? who knows
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of a fic I had started. I hated where it was going so i deleted the old version and edited the entire fic. I hope my old followers have found there way back after me leaving so abruptly

You hated being woken up, period. You hated being woken up at 3 am even more, so when your phone started ringing you weren't too happy. 

“Hello” you said rubbing the sleep from your eyes

“Y/N! Open your window!”

“Stiles? What...why are you calling me this early”

“Open. your. Window.”

“What why?”

“Because I’m outside, just open your window Y/N”

“I can't Stiles, it's painted closed. Plus my dresser is in front of it”

“Damn it, ok I'll just go home then”

“Wait! Just hang on ok, stay where you are. I'll be out in a minute”

As you got out of bed you couldn't help but wonder what Stiles was doing. Why he was outside your bedroom window at 3 am, and why he needed to talk to you so badly. you snuck out of your front door trying your hardest not to alert your mother, who was sure to be waking up anytime soon. As you walked around to the side of your house you wrapped your arms around your bare torso, you were still in your pajamas and it was entirely too cold to be out in a sports bra and leggings

“Stiles...hello?”

Before you could get another word out you were smashed into, lips connecting with whoever was in front of you. Stiles. Stiles was in front of you, he was kissing you and then he wasn't. You were pulling away from him. One of his hands still on your cheek, the other wrapped around your waist.

“What?, I messed up didn't i, oh i fucked up Y/N I'm so sorry i thought…” he spoke the anxiety and hurt hanging around him

“No, I just…”

“No its fine, I'll just go”

“No Stiles wait!”

“Seriously Y/N its fine, I messed up, I'm just gonna leave”

That's when you heard it, the front door opening and closing. your mom was leaving for work. In the blink of an eye you had Stiles pinned to the siding of the house, both hands on his shoulders wrestling him still

“Shut up and stay still Stiles”

“Y/N seriously, just let me leave” he was still fighting you, trying to get out of your grasp but your sheer terror of getting caught was stronger than even him.

“Be quiet, she will hear you Stiles” you were shaking whether from the cold or from the fear you didn't know. Stiles noticed of course and for what seemed to be the first time since you came outside he looked you over fully trying to figure out what was wrong

“OH MY GOD! You aren't wearing a shirt” he said now keeping his eyes trained behind you instead of on your chest

“Why aren't you wearing a shirt!?”

“Stiles It is 3 am! I was asleep, these are my pajamas! you said gesturing to yourself with one hand looking around the wall of the house to see your mother looking around, clearly confused as to who was just speaking

“And I told you to shut it” you spoke, shoving your free hand over his mouth. Lucky for you your mom got in her car and started backing out of the driveway. Stiles was still mumbling things into your hand while you were just busy watching her mom drive away, finally you released the frantic boy.

“What was that about!?” he said seemingly unaware and completely confused by what had just happened

“My mom” you said,  “She leaves for work every morning at 3:15” 

“Well why didn't you just say that!”

“I tried but you were a little preoccupied staring at my chest”

“That is not fair! You were shaking and I didn't know what was wrong and you are wearing very little clothing”

“Jesus, it's not like I'm naked Stiles. I'm in a sports bra, you're lucky I was wearing anything at all”

“Ok ok yeah, you know I'm just gonna go like i planned, have a good night Y/N” Stiles said turning and walking back down the driveway

“No Stiles wait!” you shouted and ran after him, grabbing his hand and turning him to face you

“Wait! Wait for what Y/N! You pushed me away. You pushed me away and you had this look in your eye, like… like you couldn't possibly believe I had kissed you. I don't wanna see that look again Y/N so I'm going” he explained turning and stalking away from you once more

“WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME” you shouted grabbing his attention

“I pushed you away and I looked at you because I can't believe you kissed me”

Stiles scoffed and continued walking away

“I have liked you since freshman year Stiles!” He stopped and turned towards her

“I have liked you since freshman year and I have watched you fall for girl after girl. I watched as you fell for Lydia and I watched as you and Malia got closer and closer. I won't apologize for pushing you away because I have watched as you pass me by every time so why would you pick me now?!” you were pleading with him, hoping he would understand

“Why now?”

“Because Y/N I realized something. I'm staying with Scott tonight and we started talking, Y/N you have been by my side ever since we met and I never even noticed”

“Noticed what”

“That I'm in love with you” you laughed at that, he couldn't be, not with how he felt about Malia and Lydia

“You don't love me Stiles”

“Yes I do!” he bridged the gap between the two of you resting his hand on your cheeks,  “Y/N I have been in love with you for 4 years and I don't know how I never realized it, but I have now. I love you!” 

Then he kissed you again, slower this time wrapping his hands around your waist and pulling you closer to him. You couldn't help but melt into it tangling your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He smiled into the kiss pulling you impossibly closer to him. Kissing him felt like cloud nine, you had imagined this moment for 4 years and now you were finally getting to experience it. It was like your senses had been dialed to eleven every part of you he touched felt like it was on fire, he held you waist firmly arms drifting down to your ass. You gasped which just made him even more happy, it was exactly what he wanted. Then his mouth moved from your lips to your neck, he was sucking on the sensitive skin right under your ear and suddenly your entire body was aflame, grasping and clawing at his back and neck, enjoying every moment. Eventually he pulled back slowly gasping for air and you did exactly the same. His cheeks and neck were flushed bright red and you could feel the heat radiating off the both of you. The heat was gone in an instant when a cold breeze blew between the two of you, making you shiver and wrap your arms back around yourself.

“Oh god, you don't have a shirt on” 

“We've been over this already Stiles, Pajamas” you said laughing 

“No, I mean you must be freezing. You don't have a shirt”

“Oh, yeah kinda” before you knew it he was taking off the lacrosse sweatshirt he was wearing, and handing it over to you

“Here put this on, I don't want you getting sick”

“But what about you? Won't you get cold?”

“Nah my skin is gonna be on fire for the rest of the night” he corrected, winking at you with a smirk on his face

“Haha, you're so funny Stiles” you mused, throwing the hoodie over your head and punching him in the arm

“Hey! that hurt”

“You'll get a lot worse if you don't wipe that smirk off your face Stilinski”

“Ok ok” he conceded. Then he did something else you didn't expect, he hugged you. He wrapped his arms under yours pulling you to his chest and holding you tight.

“I meant it, Y/N, I love you” he whispered into your ear hugging you even harder. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him back

“I know Stiles, i love you too” you pulled back from his hug to grab his face and tilt it towards you. Then you kissed him, slow and sweet putting all of your love behind it. He kept his arms wrapped around you and he followed your lead pouring everything he could into the kiss, showing you exactly how sorry he was for not noticing till now. Showing you how much you mean to him, how much he loved you. Then you shivered again and pulled back

“Stiles….”

“Hmn” he said chasing after your lips

“I need to get inside, its cold”

“But, I can keep you warm for a little longer” he offered pulling you into his arms deeper

“And as much as I love that offer I can't stay out here all night in your arms” you said pushing out of his tight hold slightly, "Plus we have school tomorrow” you reminded him

“Uhg don't remind me, can't we just like this a little longer” he pleaded trying to pull you back in

“Stiles..” you warned 

“I know I know, you need to get inside, I don't want you getting sick” he said giving you a peck on the cheek and noticing the growing red splotch on your neck

“Oh, sorry about that” he said pointing to your neck

“What? What did you do?”

“It's not that noticeable but it's definitely there, sorry babe I didn't mean to leave a mark” you were speechless, had he just… he did he called you babe

“What? Why are you looking at me like that” he asked concerned

“You..” you started, “ You called me babe”

“Oh yeah” he said rubbing the back of his neck

“Is that ok, I mean if not that's fine I just..”

“It's wonderful” you cut him off, “ I love it”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“And the hickey” he mentioned, “How do we feel about that”

“I'll allow it this time Stilinski” you said, "But next time be more careful with the placement hmm?”

He chuckled, “Yeah, sorry”

“Okay well I need to get in, and you need to get back to Scotts”

“Right, ill see you tomorrow at school?” he asked

“Wouldn't miss it babe” you answered with a smile, winking at him. 

You heard him laugh as you turned and walked up to your front door turning the knob to get in. Well you would have gotten in, but it was locked. Your mom must have locked it behind her when she left for work. You signed and turned around to see him standing a few feet behind you with a key hanging from his fingertips

“Need this?”

“How do you have a key to my house Stilinski” you asked bewildered

“Oh I have copies of everyone's house key, how do you think I get into Scott's house all the time” he said smirking

“Stiles what? how did you even get my key to copy in the first place” you asked laughing

“I took the one from underneath the mat sophomore year and got it copied” he said walking forward and dropping the key in your hands

“You are one of a kinds Stiles Stilinski” you muttered while unlocking your door and walking into your house

“Yeah, but that's what you love about me” he said

“You know it,” you said, turning around and giving him one last kiss, “Go back to Scott’s and get some sleep, kay?”

“Yes ma’am” he said, turning and walking back across the street to Scott’s front door. He turned and waved to you before closing the door. You closed yours as well sliding down the metal until you were sitting on the floor with your knees crossed over one another.

“You finally confess your feelings to each other” a voice said from the living room. You almost jumped out of your skin as your older sister turned to you.

“Jesus Kaitlyn! Stalker much?”

“You guys were yelling for the entire town to hear, it's not my fault I woke up to it” she said getting up and walking over to you, “I'm assuming it went well?”. You sighed and stood up smiling

“It was rough at first, but in the end it was worth it”

“You love him?”

“Absolutely”

“And he loves you?"

“Yes”

“Well that's good enough for me” she admitted finally, “ I'm going to bed now, you should too” she said walking into her room 

“Yeah I will in a minute” you flopped onto the couch staring up at the ceiling smiling

“He actually loves me back” you said out loud to yourself

The next morning when you woke up it was like waking from a year long dream. You couldn't even believe last night had been real but the lacrosse sweatshirt you were wearing and the _“good morning <3”_ text on your phone were proof enough. After replying to your boyfriend (god you couldn't even believe you got to call him that) you got ready for school. You did your best to attempt to cover the now dark red hickey on your neck but it was useless

“He is lucky he’s so cute” you scoffed, wiping off the useless concealer. People were going to see it anyway so there was no point

“Kaitlyn c'mon we gotta go it's 7:30” you shouted to your sister waiting by the front door

“Stop yelling asshole, you two woke me up at two am, the least you can do is give me a peaceful morning” she said rounding the corning and pulling her shoes on

“Sorry”

“Yeah whatever” she started, looking back up at you, “Did he leave that?” she questioned raising her eyebrows and pointing at your neck

“Yeah…” you responded sheepishly rubbing the bruise

“Good man”, she said “have to let everyone know you're spoken for.” she said walking out the front door

“Wha.. what!?” you screeched chasing after her

“Nothing” she said laughing and getting in to the car

The drive to school was just like every other drive you and Kaitlyn shared, Broadway soundtracks blasting while the two of you not so elegantly sing along   


“You have that special class today right?” she asked, “what's it called again.. Emergency rules or whatever?”

“Emergency Procedures” you corrected, “Yeah, were going over penetrating trauma and blood loss today”

“That's cool you can do that kinda stuff kid” she said stopping at the light and facing you 

“Yeah I'm really excited, and next year as long as I pass I can take the EMT dual credit course and I’ll graduate as an certified EMT” you explained 

“Damn you're more prepared for the real world and you're the younger one,” she began turning the corner into the school drop off lane “ alright well have a good day shithead, don't suck in class”

“Ha ha ha, you're so funny” you sneered, “Have a good day Kat”

“Mhm”

As you walked into the school you couldn't help but be nervous, you normally got to school before stiles so it would be a while before you saw him, but the other girls were already standing by your locker waiting on you. How were you going to explain the hickey on your neck, or what happened last night. Sure Lydia and Malia had both moved on and all of you were still friends but it would still be awkward. By the time you made it to your locker you could already tell they knew something was up, before you could finish getting your locker open one of the girls said your name.

“Y/N!”

“Hmm” you said looking up “Oh hi Kira” jumping from how close she was to you

“What's up with you,” She asked “you're unusually quiet?”

“And why are you wearing Stiles’ hoodie” Lydia chimed in

"Oh uhm... so last night he uhm” you stammered on, trying to figure out a way to explain without giving to much away, what the two of you had shared last night was deeply personal and as much as you loved the girls, they didn't need to know every detail

“OH MY GOD,” Kira squealed slapping her hand over her mouth, "He finally did it didn't he” she said a little more quietly 

“Did what?” the other three said in unison

“You knew,” you asked, pointing a finger at her, “And you didn't tell me?”

“Scott told me he was planning on doing it soon, I didn't know when and I didn't want to spoil it” she conceded

“What are we talking about?” Malia asked confused

“What did Stiles do?” Allison added 

“He came over last night at like 3am” you started, "He made me come outside and then he uh… he kissed me” you admitted

Suddenly all four girls started squealing and hugging you, you could feel the entire hallway worth of people's eyes on you but you didn't care. You were happy and your friends were happy for you. You pulled away from the girls just in time to get swept up from behind and spun around by a pair of arms that were covered with flannel

“Stiles!” you whined, “Put me down, or I will throw up on you!”

“Sorry, I was just excited to see you,” he wheezed out "You're kinda heavy you know that”

“Oh so you're calling me fat, that's what we're doing now?” “ you're accusatory tone was enough for him to figure out he messed up

“What nono no, that's not what I meant”

“I know dummy, I'm just messing with you” you said putting a smile back on your face, “Plus I'm not heavy, you are just weak Stilinski”

“You can say that again” Scott interjected, greeting you with a smile and taking his place at Kira’s side

“What? I am not that weak,” Stiles argued

“Yes you are Stiles” Isaac said coming up behind him and joining the group

“Oh whatever Lahey, at least I don't wear a scarf in the middle of summer”

“Hey,” Allison said, slapping Stiles' shoulder, “I happen to like the scarf, that's why he wears it. Isn't it Isaac”

“You know it babe”

You looked over at Stiles who was making gagging noises, he locked eyes with you and grabbed your hand and interlaced your fingers smiling at you

“Plus if we want to talk about neck accessories,” Lydia started “ why don't we take a look at Y/N over there”

Suddenly everyone was looking over at you, you could feel your face heat up, rolling your eyes at her. You could feel Stiles grip you hand harder, you gave his hand a little squeeze, you knew he hated it when Lydia got like this. Jealousy was her worst quality. It wasn't even about you and Stiles being together, she was happy for you, you could see it in her eyes. She was just jealous of the fact you were happy, Parrish and her had been so close recently but it wasn't going anywhere and you could tell it was upsetting her. So instead of snapping back at her you decided to make the choice to move the limelight off of you all together.

“If were talking hickeys, don't bother with me I've only got the one” you started, “Check out Kira over there” you finished, smirking and pointing to her

“I have no clue what you are talking about Y/N” she said acting clueless

“Oh don't act so innocent Yukimura, we all know why you're wearing a turtleneck today” Allison said, smiling at you and backing you up

“Whatever guys” she said, “We all need to get to class anyway”

“She's right, the bells gonna ring any minute” Lydia added

As the group started to disperse Scott, Kira, and Isaac walking off to English, Lydia and Allison walking together to AP Biology, Malia sticking close to you so the two of you could walk to math together, but hanging back enough to give you and Stiles privacy.

“I'll see you next period right?” he said holding both of your hands in his

“Yep,” you answered, popping the p at the end. He laughed and pulled you in for a kiss.

“Alright alright you two that's enough” Malia said pulling you apart and dragging you away to Precalculus 

“I'll see you later Stilinski, love you!” you shouted behind you as you ran to get to class 

“I love you too Y/N” you hear faintly behind you as Stiles walked towards the bathroom right outside his classroom.   


Before you could get to your class you bumped into some random guy.

“Oh sorry, my bad” you said turning for a quick second but the guy was already halfway down the hall. 

“Malia did you see that guy, he was looked familiar…”

You were cut off by the bell ringing, signaling you and Malia were officially late

“C’mon Y/N we need to get to class”

“Yeah yeah, ok,” you said turning back around and following her into class

The second you sat down you heard it, a single shot ringing off out in the hall, then two more right after the first

“Every one away from the door now!” you teacher said “Get back everyone against the wall!”

The pounding in your ears was almost deafening, this wasn't happening you thought. This couldn't be happening, not here. Not at Beacon Hills. You barely felt Malia grab your hand and envelop it in hers. You looked up at her eyes brimmed with tears threatening to fall

“Those weren't what I think they were right” you asked, desperate that you were wrong

“They were,” she answered looking you in the eyes

“There's a shooter in the school” you whispered to yourself


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the EMT class is a case of life imitates art, at my school we have a special program that teaches EMT protocol and you can graduate with your EMT certification. if you don't like that being in the fic I'm sorry to say this fic is not for you. the reader having this training is very important and will be for the majority of the story. if you have any questions on the EMT things I put in the chapter feel free to comment them, i will answer as fast as possible

_ “Those weren't what I think they were right” you asked, desperate that you were wrong _

_ “They were,” she answered looking you in the eyes _

_ “There's a shooter in the school” you whispered to yourself _

Saying it out loud wasn't the best idea, suddenly everyone around you was freaking out. The teacher was barely able to control them, they were terrified. Rightfully so, sure you had drills for this kind of thing but a real school shooter and a drill are very different. Three more shots rang out one after the other. You could hear a girl behind you sobbing, while on the phone with what you assumed was her mom, her voice barely above a whisper. You looked around at all the other kids, all of them underclassmen. You and Malia were the only ones out of the group not in AP calculus. Being bad at math will do that to you. All the students were on their phones texting or calling someone, crying while saying goodbyes and I love you's. You felt the grip tighten on your hand

“It's going to be okay Malia, everything is going to be ok” you reassured turning towards her. You don't know why you said it. Nothing about this was ok, for all you knew your friends were dead, Stiles could be dead. Stiles… you hadn't even thought about him, had he made it to class before the first shot?

“What are you doing” Malia asked, letting go of your hand to wipe the snot from her nose

“Texting Stiles” you answered, “he was headed to the bathroom before class I think, he might still be there” it took everything out of you to keep your voice from shaking

“I'm sure he made it Y/N” she said . You were hoping she was right. But he wasn't answering 

“I'm going to text the others”

“Mhm,” you were worried it never took Stiles this long to answer 

“Malia he's not answer...” 

You were cut off by banging coming from the classroom door. Everyone around you stifled screams but all you could do was focus on the door knob slowly turning. The door had latched when the teacher closed it right? It had to, it had to have latched. It was like time slowed down as you watched the knob turn further and further, then everything sped up all at once. The door was being yanked open and some guy came rushing in brandishing an assault rifle.

“Everyone up! Or I'll shoot you all!” the guy yelled. Slowly students began to rise. You stood with them, keeping your eyes trained on the door knob. Why hadn't the door just latched all the way. 

“I said everyone up” he screamed again, swishing the gun from side to side, “NOW!”

You made the dumb decision to look him in the eye. That was a mistake.

“Theo?” 

That was your second mistake. Your third was taking a step forward towards him

“Y/N what are you doing? Do you not see the very large gun in his hands” Malia said grabbing your hand.

To be honest you didn't know what you were doing, you just knew you had to do something. You knew this guy, and you also knew you couldn't let him shoot all the kids behind you

“Theo its me, don't you remember,” you said taking a cautious step closer to him

“You did change your hair” he said visibly calming down and lowering the gun a little.

You had to keep going, if you could get close enough you could get the gun out of his hands. You just had to keep calming him down

“Yeah I did" you paused brushing a hand through your hair, "What are you doing here Theo” 

“What is that gonna fix?” you asked pointing to the gun in his hands and taking another step but he stopped you, leveling the gun at your chest

“Stop that! Stop getting closer” he said frantically, “You don't know do you? Of course you don't, after you left you never spoke to me again!”

“Theo what are you talking about? What happened?”

“Kayce happened! She ruined my life and then left me all alone! YOU LEFT ME ALONE!”

He was going wild now, you had to refocus him or someone was going to get hurt. Think Y/N what happened with him and Kayce in eighth grade… they broke up. After 2 ½ years together she broke up with him at the winter formal.

“You mean when she broke up with you” you started cautiously, he looked back to you, “Theo sometimes that just happens, she wasn't the one for you”

“No nO NO! You don't get it. She broke up with me and then I flunked the second semester! Because of her!”

“Theo…”

“I had to retake the year because of her, she broke up with me then moved away and you moved on. I lost both of you!” he said dejected 

His anger was dissipating so you tired walking towards him. You got all the way over to him before saying anything

“Theo, what are you doing here?” you asked as softly as you could

“She came back into town, today was her first day at the school, I...I came for her. She was the first, I got her before she even got out of her car. I came in to turn myself in, but then I heard you in the hallway with that guy. I wasn't sure if it was you, your hair wasn't the same, I did it anyway though, just in case” he paused for a minute “ You..You said you weren't ready for a relationship.” his tone had completely changed as he put pieces together in his mind, you could see the hate in his eyes “All those times I asked you out in eighth grade, you always said you weren't ready!”

“I wasn't Theo, not then. We were fourteen!”

“ SO! I wasn't ready to lose Kayce, I WASN'T READY TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! And then I lost you too”

You didn't know how to react, what could you say to him. After you started high school you completely forgot about him. You stopped talking to him, of course he felt abandoned.

"Theo..."

"NO NO STOP IT" he said aiming the gun at everyone behind you, then his entire demeanor changed,  “You have to understand Y/N, I love you that's why I did it”

You felt your heart jump, he hadn't, had he? He was walking in the right direction...he could have

“Theo… what did you do?” your entire body was shaking

“I shot him.”

You stumbled back, he grabbed your wrists with one hand holding you tight and bringing you closer to him. Gun still pointed at everyone behind you

“I did it for us, Y/N! I didn't know you were here until this morning. Fate brought us together, he was just a distraction.”

You wanted to scream but you couldn't. Not with everyone behind you, not with their lives on the line. The only thing keeping Theo from killing all of them was you. You had to play into his twisted game or all of them were gonna die, Malia was gonna die. Something more than heartbreak was going on with Theo and though you didn't know what, you had to keep everyone safe.

“You're right,” you watched as Theo visibly relaxed, finally dropping the gun to his side and as much as it disgusted you, you had to say it “I...I love you too Theo”

This was your last chance so you were going to do whatever it took. You leaned forward placing your lips on his. It felt wrong and awkward, it felt nothing like when Stiles had kissed you last night your entire body had lit up the both of you were in complete sync. This kiss was cold, and sloppy. You hated every second of it, but it was the only distraction you thought would work. Slowly you peeled the strap off Theo’s shoulder, you looked to the side at Malia and motioned throwing the gun to her, hoping she understood what you were planning. She looked you in the eye and nodded her head, she understood. You tossed the gun over for real. Time for step two, you pulled away from Theo turning him so he was facing the door instead of Malia.

“Let's get out of here, we can run away together” you hoped your acting was convincing enough

“We can't Y/N, the police will catch us coming out of class”

“We can just pretend we're scared students, c’mon Theo I want to get away and be with you” you hated everything that came out of your mouth but it was necessary, you had to get him out of here. You just hope the next step of your plan fell into place 

“Ok, let's go” he grabbed one of your hands pulling you out of the room and down the hall. 

You didn't know who was looking down on you in that moment whether God, Allah or whoever but you owed them big time. Just like you had hoped, the second you turned down the hall you ran into a S.W.A.T team. You could feel Theo try to pull and run the other way. This was the last step you had to plan this right

“Just hang on, i can convince them we’re students, they won't even notice you, I promise” you said releasing you hand from his tight grip, “Just stay here, I'll talk to them”

“Ok”

Here goes nothing, you turned away from him and ran up to the swat guy.

“You have to get out of here, the both of you” he said lifting his visor

“No you need to listen to me” you replied. “What I'm about to say is very important and I need you to take it seriously without alerting the guy behind me”

“What are you talking about kid, the both of you need to get back to class, there is an active shooter” 

“He is the shooter” you whisper yelled, "I talked him down and lured him out of class”

“You're sure miss”

"Completely” you stated

The S.W.A.T guys went to make their way towards Theo but you stopped them stepping back in front of them

“Get out of the way miss, he needs to apprehended”

“No, you need to wait a second and listen to me. He thinks we are running away together. I've got him convinced that you guys will just think we are a couple of scared students”

“Miss we don't have time..”

“Just listen!” you told them, “I'm going to walk back over there and we are going to walk over together and you WILL let us pass...”

“We can't do that young lady, that boy has killed at least 2 students”

“And I understand that officer, but he isn't mentally stable, any sudden force will anger him” you looked at the other officers behind the main guy, “ You will let us pass, and when we do you can grab him from behind and restrain him ok?”

“Smart plan” one of the officers in the back mutters

“Yeah it is” the main guy said, “Alright boys you heard the lady's plan, let's get ready”

“Perfect”

You couldn't believe it had worked, let alone that they had listened to you at all. You turned and made you way back to Theo

“Let's get out of here” you said to him, plastering the fakest smile on your face

Just like you had planned, the two of you passed the officers and Theo got grabbed by two of them and hauled back. You watched as he got taken outside and put into the back of a police car. He was shouting at you the entire time, cursing at you and threatening you and your family. You didn't care, all you wanted to do now was find Stiles. You prayed you weren't too late.

You didn't wait for the lock down to be officially called off, you didn't have the time. As soon as Theo got put in the back of the police cruiser you took off. Apparently word of what you had done was spreading cause you could see students slowly emerging from their classes and gawking at you as you passed. You stopped dead in your tracks when you spotted Liam, Corey, and Mason, Stiles was the teacher’s aid in their class, they would know where he was. They had too.

“LIAM,” you yelled across the hall as you ran over to the three guys “Did Stiles make it into class?” you asked frantically looking around for him in the sea of students

“No? Wasn't he with you before the bell?” he asked confused

“We split up right before the bell,” you explained “The shooter… he went after Stiles”

“What? Why would he do that” Mason asked

“Because of me, the shooter knew me, we were friends in middle school, apparently he was also in love with me” you clarified “He saw me with Stiles this morning and got angry”

“Oh god” Corey murmured, "We need to find him”

“What do you think I've been trying to do Corey?,” you snapped “ Sorry... I'm really stressed out, he's running out of time”

“Okay uhm, well help you, where did you see him, before you split up?” Mason asked

“No we cant all go, I'll take Liam with me, you two need to find all the others” you said pulling Liam to your side, “Start with Malia, she said something about texting everyone when this started”

The couple turned away and started sprinting down the hallway towards your classroom 

“Where did you see him last Y/N” Liam asked

“Uhm well, he pulled me aside and we talked and the Malia pulled me away. At the last second I turned to wave and he was walking somewhere…uhg why can't I remember” 

“Hey it's okay, just think Y/N, did he go to pee or something, he normally goes before class”

“The bathrooms, Liam that's it!”

Before you even finished your sentence you were running, rounding the corner at lighting speed. You didn't see Liam start running but you could tell he was following you by the sound of his footfalls. You pounded into the bathroom and almost fell over from stopping so fast. There he was on the ground in a pool of blood with a gunshot wound in his leg. You sprang into action before your brain even processed the whole scene. You slapped your hand over the hole as soon as you reached, his entire leg was soaked and sticky. You had no idea how long he had been laying there bleeding out but it didn't matter now you were gonna do everything you could to save him. Your hand wasn't doing much so you ripped Stiles’ hoodie off your back and tied it around his thigh as tightly as you could, doing your best to mimic a tourniquet with what you had. You looked up at Liam to find him just standing in the doorway staring

“Liam I'm gonna need your help, I only have 2 hands” you said glancing up at him, he didn't move so you tried again, “LIAM! Snap out of it and help me”

“Yeah yeah right, sorry. What do you need”

“Take the hair tie of my write you said offering up your hand”

“What?”

“Just take it! Tie up my hair. I can't help him if I can't see what I'm doing”

Liam did as you asked sloppily pulling all your hair into a ponytail at the beach of your head

“Now...now what?” he asked his eyes full of concern

“Out in the hall by the front office,” you said while checking Stiles over for more gunshots “There are two boxes. One has the AED, the other has real tourniquets, I need you to bring them to me” 

“Okay, uhm Y/N, isn't the office on the other side of campus” Liam asked 

“Liam” you said looking up, “Run”

“Right, I'll be right back” Liam said taking off

Once Liam left you started to move on, Stiles didn't have any more gunshots holes, so you didn't have to worry about that at least. You placed your fingers on his throat feeling for a pulse

“Oh thank god” you breathed out

He had a pulse, it was weak but it was there

“Stiles, baby c’mon I need you to wake up for me” you were rubbing your knuckles into his chest trying to elicit some kind of response just like you learned in class,  “C’mon Stiles you can't die on me! Not now, not when we finally found each other!”

You rubbed your knuckles deeper into his chest pleading with him to just open his eyes

“Stiles come back you asshole!”

“Well when you ask so nicely” you heard him mumble

“Stiles thank god” you sobbed out laying your head on his chest

“What happened,” he asked trying to sit up

“Oh noooo, you are staying down” you said pushing his chest back down, “And I'm asking the questions here”

“Yes ma’am” he conceded 

You racked your brain for the questions you had learned in Emergency Procedures last week. Eventually you remembered the right four.

“Okay, do you know where you are?”

“Uhm, he said looking around the school bathrooms right?

“Yeah that's good, okay what's your name?”

“You want like my legal name, cause I can't even say that on a good day” he asked smirking

“I'll take that as you knowing your name” you said smiling

“What's next Dr.L/N”

“Ok do you remember what happened” you asked while rechecking your impromptu hoodie-tourniquet

“I remember telling you goodbye, and coming into the bathroom” he said, “But nothing after”

“Ok ok, that's fine you probably hit your head, so I wouldn't be surprised if you have a concussion” 

“Can you fill me in? what happened to me” he asked, reaching for your hand. That's when you both noticed the bruises on your wrist, “ What happened to you?”

“I don't know, they must be from Theo”

“Theo?” Stiles asked, “Theo Raeken?”

“Yeah, you know him?”

“We were friends in elementary school” he said, “He moved away after fifth grade, what does he have to do with this” he asked motioning to your bruises

“He came in with an assault rifle today,” you confessed “He's the one that shot you Stiles”

“What, why would he shoot  me ” he asked with a yawn

“Because he saw us together in the hallway, well heard us more like. he didn't recognize me at first” you explained, “Apparently he wasn't the only one harboring a love confession” you mentioned with a small laugh looking up at him

Instead of looking at you Stiles’ eyes were glazed over

“Stiles, what wrong?” you said skating his shoulders

“Hmm” he replied tiredly 

“Stiles, do you feel okay? The concern was seeping out of you now

“Yeah ‘m good, I’m just gonna nap for a minute” he slurred out “just really tired”

“No Stiles, don't close your eyes, look at me baby” you said, turning his head to look at you, “You can't close your eyes Stiles, you can't nap, not right now ok, stay with me!” you pleaded

“S’okay Y/N, ‘m just gonna nap. I love you” 

“No no no, Stiles!”

The second his eyes closed you knew this wasn't going to end well. After a few seconds he stopped breathing, you checked his pulse again, nothing

“Damn it Stiles! You can't die on me, not like this” you ripped open his shirt and started doing CPR. Muttering the rules to yourself. 30 compression, 2 breaths, repeat. 30 compressions, 2 breaths, repeat

“Come on Stiles, we’re supposed to die together when we’re both like 104, you can't die now!” you were screaming at him now, pleading for him to live

“I'm here I've got the stuff!” Liam said bursting into the bathroom\

“Thank god” 

“Oh my god, what happened to him” 

“His heart stopped,” you explained to the scared teen in front of you “Probably from all the blood loss”

there was blood all over the tile floor in large pools. It was all over your hands and it was soaked into your pants. You didn't know how much he had lost exactly, but it was a scary amount

“How can I help?”

“The tourniquet” you mentioned, “wrap it around his leg right above the hoodie”

“Why above?”

“Because if its too far down it wont do any good” you explained, “Now twist the little bar, nice and tight you wont hurt him, "You could see Liam’s apprehension, it was written all over his face, “Liam it's the only way to stop the bleeding completely, you have to keep going until it stops”

“Okay now what?” he asked as he finished wrapping the tourniquet one last time

“The AED, bring it over here” you said motioning to the opposite side of Stiles, “You have to set it up, plug in the pads and place them on his chest” you said out of breath, you had been doing CPR for a couple of minutes and you were already tired. “Once on his left shoulder, the other on his ribs on this side, then turn it on and listen to the instructions”

You continued pounding on Stiles’ chest as Liam placed the pads, stopping when the AED started to analyze his natural rhythm.

**“Charging for shock”** you heard it's animatronic voice say

“ Liam get back, hands off” 

**“Charged, please shock”**

You pressed the shock button watching as Stiles body spasmed for a second

**“Continue compressions”**

“Liam go find the paramedics, they should be here by now”

“What? What about him” he said pointing at Stiles

“I can handle it, you got me the AED. Now I need the paramedics”

**“Analyzing rhythm, stop compressions”**

You did as the life saving machine said once again

**“Charging for shock”**

**“Charged, please shock”**

You took your hands away from him and pressed the shock button again. This time instead of spasming Stiles keened to the side and had a coughing fit

**"Rhythm Regulated"**

Stiles was still unconscious but at least he was alive again. That's all you needed to know, you took a seat against the wall to wait for the paramedics, you were sitting in a blood pool but you didn't care, your jeans were ruined anyway.

When the paramedics finally got there you were beyond relieved, even with the training you did have you weren't that confident you would be able to save Stiles if he decided to die on you again. You also weren't confident in how emotionally stable you would be if it happened again. As the paramedics got him strapped onto the gurney you filled them in on what you did before they got there, the time you put the tourniquet, how many cycles of CPR you did. You even told them the answers to the alert and oriented questions you asked him

“How do you know all this stuff kid?” one of the paramedics ( his name tag said his name was Ryan) asked

“I'm in a class here at Beacon Hills” you said walking next to the gurney, “Its a dual credit EMT training course”

“They teach that here!?” paramedic Ryan asked loading Stiles into the back of the ambulance

“Yes,” you answered “I’m one of 15 kids that are in the program”

“Listen kid, we don't care who you are” One of the paramedics said, “we gotta get this kid to a hospital.”

You could feel the misogyny and holier than thou attitude radiating off of the guy but you didn't care. Without you Stiles would be dead, that was a win for you

“Oh, I’m going with him” you said to the guy

“Not if you aren't family little girl” he sneered

“I’m the only one he has right now, and I just saved his life all by myself,” you didn't need to defend yourself to this guy, but it was the only way to go with Stiles to the hospital, “I’m going with him!”

“Family only” the paramedic insisted trying to close the doors on you

“C’mon man,” Ryan said “ We let make exceptions all the time, she saved this kids life”

“She cant ride Ryan, she's not family” the rude paramedic just kept insisting

“She’ riding or you aren't taking me anywhere” Stiles pipped up, the arguing must have woken him up

“No Stiles, It's fine I'll just get a ride from Malia or something.” you conceded, “You need to get to the hospital”

“Wait!” Ryan said, “You're Stiles? Stilinki’s kid?” he asked pointing to Stiles

“Yes” you confirmed

“Well then op in kid” Ryan said turning to you, “We can't have the girl who saved Stilinski’s kid not ride with him to the hospital, the sheriff will be up our asses for weeks over it” 


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Wait!” Ryan said “You're Stiles? Stilinki’s kid?” he asked pointing to Stiles _

_ “Yes” you confirmed _

_ “Well then hop in kid” Ryan said to you, “ We can't have the girl who saved Stilinski’s kid not ride with him, the Sheriff will be up our asses about it for weeks”  _

The ride to the hospital was quiet, Stiles had fallen back asleep after all the ruckus with whether you were riding or not. None of the paramedics talked to you, they just let you sit with him, the beeping of the heart monitor the only noise accompanying you. There was a sort of peace in just sitting with him, watching his chest slowly rise and fall, well up until he started dying again. You didn't even have time to realize what was happening until Ryan was pulling you off him so they could help him. 

“Stiles! What's happening to him, what's happening!?” you were sobbing and fighting off Ryan’s arms, "No, get off! I need to help him! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!”

“You did kid,” Ryan said you forcing you back “You saved him first, now it's our turn, let us help him”

You don't remember how long Stiles was down or how long it took to get to the hospital, all you knew is that the paramedics didn't stop CPR the rest of the ride.

Melissa was the first to meet you, she was just inside the emergency room doors leading the paramedics and Stiles to the nurses that would be taking him to surgery. 

“You have to save him” you pleaded trying to stay by his side “ you can’t let him die Melissa! He can't die”

“I know, I know honey. The doctors are gonna do everything they can, ok” Melissa said stopping you from running into the elevator

“He can't die” you said falling to the floor “ We just got together, he can't die, not now”

After calming you down and getting you settled into a chair in the waiting room Melissa suggested you call your mom and sister.   
“They are bound to be worried sweetie, do you have your phone?”

“Oh god” you sighed, you hadn't even thought about them until now, “Yeah I've got it, I'll call them”

“Ok sweetie, I'll be at the nurses station, just let me know if you need anything”

“A pair of fresh clothes would be nice” you mentioned looking down at yourself. You hadn't realized how covered you were in blood until you had sat down and got it all over the seat.

“I'll see what I can find”

When you turned on your phone you found 20 missed calls from Kaitlyn, and a few of the guys from school. You sent them a text first in the group chat: _Hey guys, I'm alright. I'm at the hospital with Stiles, he's in surgery now._ then you moved on to calling your mom. She picked up almost instantly

“Hey mom” you said

_ “Oh Y/N, are you alright I heard about the shooting" _

“I’m ok mom, Stiles got hurt so I helped him and rode to the hospital with him” you said 

_ “Ok, well I'm coming to pick you up why, be ready when I get there” _

“No mom, it’s ok I'm gonna stay until…” she hung up on you before you could finish your sentence. Typical.

After the not so great conversation you called Kaitlyn telling her what had happened. She was more worried about you then mom was, it was funny listening to her ramble on about how stupid you were for standing up to Theo while he had a gun pointed at you,

“How do you know about that Kat” you had asked her

_ “It's all over the news Y/N, someone recorded the whole thing” _

You had said goodbye to her quickly after that asking one of the nurses to turn the news on. There you were splattered on the tv screen. The video was shaky, but it was obvious it was you. You knew what you did would end up on the news eventually but you didn't think there would be a video of it, a video showing your face. Suddenly your phone started ringing. It was Sheriff Stilinski.

“Hello”

_“Y/N where are you right now”_ he asked

“I’m at the hospital, why?” you didn't know what he was calling about but it couldn't be good.

_ “Good, I wanted to catch you before you left, can you give me to Stiles? He left his phone at school and I need to talk to him” _

“Sheriff, he’s in surgery right now, the paramedics didn't contact you?” you questioned

_“No, no one has called me except the school and your mom, the school said he was going to the hospital but your mother just said he was hurt, why is he in surgery?”_ He asked worried

“Yeah that's what I told her” you confirmed “I didn't want her to blab her mouth about what happened” 

Your mom did have a tendency to be blabbermouth. You didn't want to risk her telling people that really didn't need to know. At least not until the cops got the full story, not until Stiles dad got the full story

_ “Y/N! What really happened to my son?!” _

“He was shot, Sheriff. Theo shot him.”

Once all the phone calls and texts were out of the way you finally got to sit back down and relax, well as much as you could while the guy you loved was in the middle of life saving surgery. You were exhausted emotionally and physically all you really wanted was for Stiles to be ok and to take a nap. A nap had never sounded better in your life, Stiles wasn't going to be out of surgery for at least another hour, and your mom and the Sheriff wouldn't be here for another thirty minutes. You had plenty of time to rest your eyes, that's all you were gonna do just rest your eyes, well until you were interrupted

“Y/N, honey are you awake?” It was Melissa, she was squatting in front of you with her hand on your knees.

“Hmm? Yeah I'm up, what's wrong? Is Stiles ok?” you asked nervously sitting up in your seat

“Yeah honey he's ok, they’re are finishing up now, he’ll be out in probably thirty minutes”

“He's alright?’ you asked again in disbelief 

“Yeah, he's alright” Melissa confirmed

“Oh thank god!” you sighed falling back into your chair. 

The relief you felt in that moment was almost crippling. He made it. He was going to be okay.   
“Why don't you get some rest sweetheart” Melissa suggested standing up from her position in front of you, “You could use it”

“Wake me up when he gets out Melissa” you said grabbing her hand “Promise me”

“I will Y/N promise, now just get some rest, while i work on getting you those clean clothes”

“Thank you Melissa” you yawned out

“Get some rest sweetheart” she said squeezing your hand and then walking back down the hall.

You didn't know how long you had been asleep but it hadn't felt very long. The first thing you heard was yelling, looking around you saw Melissa was standing with the Sheriff and your mom off to the side,

“I understand you both want to talk to her but she is asleep!” she told them, “That girl just saved Stiles’ life all by herself, she deserves a little rest”

“Melissa its okay” you spoke, “ Let them over”

“Are you sure?” she asked, “I can and will kick them out if you ask”

“I'm sure, let them over” you were going to have to talk to them eventually, might as well get it over with

“Alright sweetie” she said walking them over to you, “Oh and these are for you, they are my extra set, I hope that's ok”

She had a pair of black scrubs in her hands, you stood from your seat and took them from her graciously, putting them in the now empty seat.

“They are perfect, thank you Melissa” you could help but be appreciative towards her, she was more your mother than your actual one was. She was basically everyone's mother really. 

“I gotta get back to work honey, but if your mother gives you any problems have nurse Julie at the desk page me” she said the last part just low enough that your mom couldn't hear it. You could see the look in her eyes, she knew. You knew she'd figure it out eventually.

“Thank you Melissa, for everything” 

“Of course Y/N, I'll see you later sweetie”

Here was the part you were dreading, you mom had been quiet through your entire conversation with Melissa but now you had to turn back to her. You could feel her eyes on you before you even turned all the way around. 

“What in the hell were you thinking Y/N L/N, riding to the hospital all by yourself, that's so stupid, I did not raise you to be stupid.” You didn't bother pointing out you weren't alone on the ambulance, there was no point it would just rile her up more,

“And don't get me started on that video from the news! Were you trying to get yourself killed, he could have shot you Y/N, why would you interfere. Oh I know! because your an idiot apparently” the fake wariness fading and her true anger replacing it.

“Because he was going to shoot me anyway mom!" You couldn't believe how she was angry with you about this, “He was there to shoot everyone! The only reason he didn't kill my entire math class was because I stopped him! Would you rather me let them all die, LET MYSELF DIE!?” you shouted the last part, unable to comprehend how she thought what you did was wrong. 

“Y/N, what you did was idiotic”

“OH MY GOD MOM!” you couldn't believe her, “ It wasn't stupid mom! Reckless absolutely! But it wasn't stupid! I saved my entire class, probably the whole school! And then! And then, I went on and saved Stiles' life, I saved so many lives today mom! Why can't you be proud of that? OF ME? FOR ONCE JUST BE PROUD OF ME!” You were crying and shouting and the entire floor could probably hear you but you didn't care.

“I saved so many lives today mom, I won't apologize for that. Not ever!”

“You're coming home Y/N, right this instant!” she said, her anger only intensifying. Then she grabbed ahold of your arm and tried to drag you towards the doors

“Now hold on one minute Christine, lets all calm down and take a moment here” the Sheriff said finally intervening 

“Sheriff do not interfere, this is a personal matter and I will be taking my idiotic daughter home” she dragged you farther out of the hospital doors, you knew you were in for it when you got home.

“Let go! Mom let go. MOM LET GO YOU'RE HURTING ME!” you said, trying to yank your arm free.

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ “Mommy please stop your hurting me” you cried as the belt hit you again _

_ “Naughty children deserved to be punished Y/N, and you were very naughty” she said, whipping the belt once more, “Say it! SAY YOU WERE NAUGHTY!” _

_ “I was naughty! I'm sorry mommy please stop! I'm sorry, I was naughty” you were sobbing at this point, you couldn't even remember what she was mad about this time, you just knew you had been bad. I _ _ t has been like this for years, you doing something to make her angry even though you didn't know what it was. most of the times you got off easy with just a slap or getting sent to bed without lunch or dinner. tonight was different though, she was agitated from the second she came home from work, you knew anything would set her off so you had tried your best to stay out of her way and stay quiet. you hadn't done enough though, or else you wouldn't be in this position again. or maybe you had been good, just not as good as your sister was. _

_ “Stop crying. Only babies cry, are you a baby?” she said pushing you away  _

_ “No I'm not a baby” you said stifling you sobs _

_ "No! NO WHAT? where are your manners? I am your mother you have to respect me!! use your manners" she said slapping you hard across the face _

_ "Yes ma'am, sorry" you voice was barely above a whisper as you held back more tears _

_ “Go to bed! And don't wake up your sister, she has her awards ceremony tomorrow and she needs her rest” _

_ “Yes ma’am” _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

In an instant Stilinski was in between you and your mom, getting you out of her grip and pushing you behind him keeping one arm in front of you while the other kept your mom at a distance.

“Sheriff, you have no business or right…”

“Actually I have every right Christine, what you just did is considered assault and everyone here saw it. As Sheriff of Beacon Hills I hold every right to take her out of a dangerous situation as I see fit. I suggest you go on home and cool off, before this escalates”

“You can't just keep my kid from me Noah, she is my daughter”

“She isn't a kid Christine, she is eighteen years old. All she does is live under your roof”

“What will you do huh?” she asked, trying to step closer to you, "You gonna turn your back on your own mother for that no good boy? And your no good friends”

“I love him mom, and he loves me”

“Oh he loves you not Y/N. Who could possibly love you, look at you. your worthless and stupid, no one will ever love you, you only have me" 

“That's quite enough Christine” the Sheriff said pushing her back again,

“If you don't come with me now you won't have a home to come back to Y/N” she said looking you in the eye, “I won't let you back, not ever”

“Security escort this woman to her car” the Sheriff said the the men behind the nurse’s station

“No I need to go with her, I need to go home” you said trying to get past Stilinski. you knew it was wrong, but she was your mom. you had to go with her

“No you don't Y/N, you can with live me for a while. It will due well to have you around to care for Stiles while I'm at work”

“You don't understand” you said pushing him again

“I understand perfectly Y/N. I have for years I just never had proof”

You stopped fighting and stared up at him

“You knew?” you couldn't believe it, how had he figured it out. Melissa was obvious, she had your medical records, 4 breaks in a year wasn't just a coincidence. But how had the Sheriff known.

“Why do you think Stiles was allowed to have you over for sleepovers so often?” he asked, “I had to get you out of that house. Even if just for a night here and there”

You felt like crying, he knew all along and he had tried. He had done the best he could to help you.

“Thank you Sheriff” you said engulfing him in a hug

“Of course kid, and I meant what I said. You'll be staying with us from now on” he paused, pulling back from your hug, “And if you're ready, tomorrow well go over and get all your stuff. Does that sound ok”

“That sounds perfect” and you meant it, for years you had tried to tell him the truth, but he already knew and he had been helping you the entire time.

“Alright, well why don't you go get changed” he said motioning to the scrubs that still sat on your abandoned chair

“Right, I'll be just a second” you said, grabbing the clothes and making your way down the hall.

“Oh Y/N wait just a second, I've got something for you” he said pulling something out of the duffel bag he had brought in with him, “Here, I bought it for Stiles but I think you could use it. Seeing as the other one is kind of ruined” he threw a hoodie to you. One of Stiles’ hoodies, it was his old lacrosse one from last year. The 24 on the back slightly faded

“Thank you Sheriff” it was all you could say, he had done so much for you and this was just another layer of things you would thank him for for the rest of your life

“Well your his girlfriend now aren't you? you have to rep his number”

You thanked him one more time laughing as you said it. you weren't entirely sure how he knew but you left it alone for the moment. You finished making your way down the hall to change, this day had been long and your clothes were entirely too gross to spend one more minute in.

Melissa was waiting for you in the waiting room by the time you got back.

“Is he ok, what’s wrong?” you were nervous, she had said earlier his surgery went ok but what was she doing here now, and where was the Sheriff

“Nothings wrong, everything is fine, well actually everything is great” she said smiling at you, “He’s awake!”

You almost passed out on the spot. He was awake! Finally 3 hours later he was awake and alive, he was alright

“Really?” you asked in disbelief

“Really, he’s with Noah right now but he's been asking for you ever since he woke up”

“Oh my god!” you said letting out a heavy sigh and raking your hands through your hair. It had fallen out of the truly terrible pony tail job Liam had done so long ago, “Can i see him?”

“Of course honey! Noah had me wait for you for a reason” she chuckled

As she led the way to his recovery room you had to remind yourself to keep breathing. This day could have ended so much worse for him, jesus for you too, both of you could have died but by the grace of whoever you had both survived. The walk to his room was short so you weren't stuck in your thoughts for long. You heard him before you saw him.

“No dad, I need to go, I need to see her. I have to make sure she’s ok”

“She’s on her way now kid, now lay back down before i cuff you to your bed”

You couldn't help but laugh at the Sheriff's threat, you could tell he meant it too. Their conversation continued similarly until you appeared in the doorway.

“Well look at that Stiles, she’s fine and dandy, just like I told you” the sheriff said, you barely heard him through the pounding in your ears though. There he was awake and looking at you, he was still very pale and he was wearing the crappy gowns the hospital gave him but he looked perfect to you. The light was back in his eyes and he had his signature smirk plastered over his face. He was Stiles again, your Stiles. You were at his side in a second engulfing him in a hug and burying your head into his neck.

“Don't ever do that to me again Stilinski or so help me…” you didn't even get to finish your sentence before he was laughing and pulling you to him again, this time your lips meeting his. You melted just like you had the first time he had kissed you, this time you were a crying mess as well. You pulled back just to look at him again, to memorize every detail of his face. The two of you must have been a sight. You crying hysterically and him smiling and laughing at you. 

“I mean it you know” you said finishing you early sentence, “If you ever do this again i will bring you back to life to kill you myself”

“Yeah Y/N i know” he said laughing at you some more

“I’m serious Stiles” you sighed, slapping your hand across his shoulder, “Don't ever do that again!”

“I won’t! I won’t! Promise” he exclaimed pulling you back in for another kiss


End file.
